nablrueachto92fandomcom-20200214-history
Hueco Mundo Arc
Hueco Mundo Arc is the fourth arc, following Cold War Arc and preceding Battle of Konohagakure Arc. Events * Kawaki Kagetsu & Sarada Uchiha vs. Demoura Zodd & Aisslinger Wernarr * Invasion of Hueco Mundo * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio * Kawaki Kagetsu & Pesche Guatiche vs. Cirucci Sanderwicci * Mitsuki vs. Gantenbainne Mosqueda * Mitsuki vs. Nnoitra Gilga * Sarada Uchiha vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie * Boruto Uzumaki vs. Szayelaporro Granz * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer * Boruto Uzumaki & Kawaki Kagetsu vs. Szayelaporro Granz * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez vs. Ulquiorra Cifer * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Round 3 * Tenmu Otsutsuki vs. Nnoitra Gilga * Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga * Pesche Guatiche & Dondochakka Birstanne vs. Szayelaporro Granz * Sasuke Uchiha vs. Zommari Rureaux * Orochimaru vs. Szayelaporro Granz * Suigetsu Hozuki & Jugo vs. Nnoitra Gilga * Kakashi Hatake vs. Nnoitra Gilga Plot * Tenmu Otsutsuki and his team arrive in Hueco Mundo. * Demoura Zodd and Aisslinger Wernarr confront the intruders, but are defeated by Kawaki Kagetsu and Sarada Uchiha. * Tenmu and the others spot Las Noches and decide to head there to rescue Orihime Inoue. * The Espada has a meeting to discuss the intruders. * Tenmu and the others run into Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and her brothers. * Nel and his brothers are revealed to be Arrancars. * Ulquiorra Cifer informs Orihime Inoue that her friends have come to rescue her. * Tenmu's team break into Las Noches, but separate in order to find Orihime. * Nel decides to follow Tenmu. * Ulquiorra informs Nnoitra Gilga about the psychological cage on Orihime. * Orihime thinks back to the time when Sosuke Aizen showed her the Hogyoku and vows to destroy it herself * Nel joins up with Tenmu, but the two are confronted by Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. * Kaname Tosen explains about the Tres Cifras. * Dordoni reveals that he is a Privaron Espada * Kawaki Kagetsu and Mitsuki are also confronted by Privaron Espada. * Dondochakka Birstanne joins up with Boruto Uzumaki. * Tenmu activates his Sharingan against Dordoni in order to save Nel and defeats him with Hollowfication. * Dordoni holds off the Exequias to let Tenmu and Nel escape. * Szayelaporro Granz confess to Aizen that he has ordered the Exequias to pursue the intruders. * Gin Ichimaru tells Aizen that he is having too much fun with the invasion. * Pesche Guatiche had followed Kawaki, who is having a hard time against Cirucci Sanderwicci. * Pesche uses his Infinite Slick to hold off Cirucci but Cirucci releases her Resurrecion. * Kawaki uses his new technique to defeat Cirucci. * The Exequias execute Cirucci. * Mitsuki fights off Gantenbainne Mosqueda and is forced to enter Sage Mode against Gantenbainne's Resurrecion. * Mitsuki defeats Gantenbainne but is taken out by Nnoitra Gilga. * Everyone senses Mitsuki's defeat * Sarada is confronted by Aaroniero Arruruerie * Aaroniero disguises himself as Sasuke and tries to trick Sarada. * Mitsuki tries to get in a final blow at Nnoitra but is blocked by Tesra Lindocruz. * Ulquiorra finds Gin manipulating the hallways of Las Noches. * Sarada figures out the Aaroniero is a fake. * Szayelaporro traps Boruto and Dondochakka and Boruto finds out that he cannot use his Rasengan. * Sarada fights against Aaroniero who uses Sasuke's abilities (minus Dojutsu) * Sarada exposes Aaroniero's true identity but Aaroniero uses his Resurrecion to overwhelm Sarada * Sarada manages to defeat Aaroniero but passes out due to her injuries * The Espada sense Aaroniero's defeat * Ulquiorra confronts Tenmu. * Ulquiorra defeats Tenmu and reveals that he is the Espada #4 * Orihime senses Tenmu's defeat as Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia confront her. * Kawaki arrives to help Boruto fight Szayelaporro. * Loly and Menoly attack Orihime but Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez rescues her. * Grimmjow defeats Loly and Menoly and takes Orihime out of her room. * Szayelaporro reveals that he has information on Kawaki's abilities and seals his attacks * Kawaki and Boruto work together to fight Szayelaporro, but Szayelaporro survives their attacks * Grimmjow has Orihime heal Tenmu's wounds so that he can fight him. * Ulquiorra comes back to stop Grimmjow but Grimmjow traps him in Caja Negacion *Tenmu and Grimmjow begin their rematch *Grimmjow releases his Resurrecion. *Tenmu takes the upperhand as Grimmjow prepares to use his ultimate attack *Tenmu defeats Grimmjow *Grimmjow attempts to continue the fight but is taken down by Nnoitra *Nnoitra begins to fight Tenmu while Tesra captures Orihime. *Kawaki, Boruto, Pesche, and Dondochakka attempt to run away but is once again corned by Szayelaporro, who releases his Resurrecion. *Kawaki and Boruto begins fighting against their clones, created by Szayelaporro *Nnoitra reveals Nel to be a former Espada. *Nnoitra overpowers Tenmu, causing Nel to transform into her adult form. *Nelliel battles Nnoitra and overpowers him. *Szayelaporro decides to reveal the true power of his Resurrecion and starts destroying Kawaki's organs. *Pesche and Dondochakka sense Nelliel's transformation and start fighting Szayelaporro. *Nelliel releases her Resurrecion but reverts back to her child form before she can finish off Nnoitra. *Tesra releases his Resurrection and begins to finish off Tenmu. *Szayelaporro survives Pesche and Dondochakka's attack. *Zommari Rureaux approaches the fallen Sarada with the intent to finish her off. *The Exequias also approach the fallen Mitsuki and Gantenbainne *Suigetsu Hozuki saves Tenmu from Tesra and defeats Tesra. *Kakashi Hatake explains that they are here to backup Tenmu and the others. *Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, Tsunade, Jugo, and Orochimaru confront the Esapda and the Exequias. *Suigetsu and Jugo begin fighting Nnoitra as Rudbornn Chelute decide to retreat from Tsunade and Karin. *Zommari releases his Resurrecion against Sasuke. *Sasuke defeats Zommari. *Orochimaru figures out a way to bypass Szayelaporro's Resurrecion. *Sarada and Mitsuki are healed by Tsunade and Karin. *Szayelaporro reveals his ability to resurrect but ends up being defeated by Orochimaru. *Suigetsu and Jugo overwhelm Nnoitra, forcing him to release Resurrecion. *Kakashi takes over the fight. *Kakashi defeats Nnoitra. *Coyote Starrk kidnaps Orihime again as Aizen and the others prepare to invade Konoha. *Aizen reveals his plan before entering the Konoha through the Garganta. *The Konoha shinobi prepares to fight the invaders and Kakashi reveals that they have redirected the Garganta towards another place in the Land of Fire. *Aizen begins his invasion with the top three Espada as Ulquiorra is left in charge of Las Noches. *Tenmu charges towards Ulquiorra and Orihime.